


Codzienność

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł totalnie znikąd, ale zainspirowałam się Akashim z ED w trzecim sezonie... Trochę smutne jak dla mnie i dołujące. No ale cóż. Pod wpływem chwili. Zapraszam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codzienność

Codziennie wraca dość późno, czasami nawet po dziewiętnastej, gdy od siódmej siedział w szkole. Wchodzi do domu spokojnie, grzecznie wita każdego, kogo minie. Wbrew pozorom dla służby nie jest tak zimny jak dla swoich znajomych. Idzie do swojego pokoju, tam zdejmuje szkolny mundurek, składa go ładnie i ubiera białą koszulę, czarne spodnie oraz czarną kamizelkę. Porządkuje książki, które przyniósł ze szkoły, wygląda przez okno na ogród, zastanawia się chwile. Potem wzdycha ciężko, jakby kończył właśnie wspominać coś przyjemnego. Idzie do pokoju muzycznego, dokłada do kominka drewna, odkurza fotografie stojące na półce nad nim. Zawsze robi to własnoręcznie, z niezwykłą dokładnością. Patrzy na obraz kobiety w bogato zdobionym kimonie, który wisi na ścianie i uśmiecha się słabo. Słabo, ale pogodnie i z wdzięcznością. Potem bierze do rąk skrzypce. Są lekko zniszczone, bo stare, ale wciąż piękne i doskonałe. Stroi je cierpliwie. Staje między oknem a kominkiem. Patrzy jeszcze na zewnątrz, a jego twarz oświetla łuna zachodzącego słońca lub zimny księżyc. Delikatnie ustawia palce na gryfie, przykłada smyczek do strun. Z instrumentu wydobywają się perfekcyjne dźwięki. Zależnie od jego nastroju i tego, co wspominał przy oknie, utwory potrafią być smutne, radosne, porywcze, spokojne. Potrafią wyrazić wszystko od najprostszego szczęścia do najgłębszego żalu, nie omijając przy tym całej gamy uczuć rozkoszy, złości, bólu, namiętności. Czasami, gdy niebo płacze potężnymi łzami, on też płacze, wspominając wszystkie swoje cierpienia. Rozpacz przenosi na struny, a one roznoszą dźwięk po całym domu. W takie dni na progu potrafi stanąć cała służba: Pokojówki kończące przygotowanie stołu do kolacji, kucharze, którzy przerywają gotowanie wykwintnych dań, ogrodnicy, którzy zmęczeni całym dniem pracy odkładają niedoczyszczony sprzęt, a nawet stary kamerdyner, który słucha tego od lat. A on nie boi się przed nimi płakać ciężkimi łzami, które wyrażają cały ból i strach, który czuje. Nic nie zdradza tego, że odczuwa cierpienie, tylko jego drżący oddech, zbolała mina i wielkie łzy, które spływają bezradnie po policzkach. Jednak w całości nie wygląda to jak ból, czy cierpienie. To po prostu zwykła tęsknota za kobietą, która dała mu wszystko. Dała mu życie, dała mu szczęście, nauczyła go kochać, nauczyła go tęsknić. Grał tylko dla niej, bo tylko ona go oto prosiła. I choć bolały go te wspomnienia, to codziennie je przywoływał. By jak najdłużej żyła. Choćby tylko w jego wspomnieniach.


End file.
